


The Wheel Turns

by PARADISETRAIN12



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lunar Revel, Gen, Lunar Revel Skin verse, OCE Lunar Revel Contest Highly Commended, The endless cycle of fate, lunar revel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PARADISETRAIN12/pseuds/PARADISETRAIN12
Summary: One stands for Order. One stands for Chaos.Their conflict is fated.Who will win?





	The Wheel Turns

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the OCE Lunar Revel Contest 2019 which came in top 10!
> 
> Please enjoy~

The wheel turns.

The Lunar Empress stood before her throne, her faithful guarding either side. Golden light shone through the windows in the grey stone walls, giving the dull palace a little glow. She stood, staff in hand, as a messenger entered the hall.

“Your Imperial Majesty.,” The messenger bowed low at the waist. “The Wraiths have been sighted; they are invading the High Kingdom.”

“Thank you. Inform the General we shall hold them at the Great Plains.”

“Understood, Your Majesty.”

The three quickly made their way to the battlefield. The Wraith forces were a dark mass in the distance, but close enough to make out their lord Sylas and his companion Morgana at his side. The Empress frowned. Where was Caitlyn?

Probably sneaking around somewhere. She wasn’t Sylas’ Spymistress for naught. The Empress waved a messenger over to alert the General. He would send someone to deal with it. Perhaps Wukong could go. She would stay at the front lines, because that was where she was most useful, not sneaking through the city looking for a Wraith.

The Herald blasted his horn, startling her out of her thoughts. She lifted her staff, head held high, her companions flanking her, and stalked forward with the rest of her people to meet their enemy. Battle cries rang out and the charge began.

Lux swept her staff forward, sending Warwick and Nasus into the fold as she began to glow, golden and blinding. She cast her magic from afar, and watched as the Wraiths dropped, one by one.

The battle lasted well into the night, neither side wishing to give up their pride and retreat. But when Warwick managed to tackle Morgana to the ground and Nasus scored hit after hit on her, wounding her deeply, her Lord Sylas swept in and grabbed her, and the Wraiths slowly trickled away in retreat.

The light had prevailed.

The city that night was ablaze with fireworks and celebration. Wukong had found Caitlyn and injured her, but she managed to escape back to her Lord. And the Kingdom was so caught up in the music and festivities that it took them three days to realize the Pendant of the Jade Dragon was missing from its safe.

Caitlyn had taken it.

The wheel turns.  
  


* * *

 

 

The Wraith Lord was biding his time.

In the furthest corner of the universe, he had hidden away his people, amassing forces to retake the High Kingdom. Wrapping plans within plans, true intentions disguised by distractions, for millennia, he watched. And he planned.

And he waited.

But today, he would wait no more; despite the losses suffered from the previous invasion, they had ten times the fighting force of the Light. His greatest achievement yet – hiding his innumerable forces from the Lunar Empress, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Caitlyn had successfully stolen the Pendant while he led a portion of their troops to the High Kingdom as a distraction. His ever faithful,; he was ever so grateful. With that power in their hands, this was the perfect moment, the moment he had waited millennia for. The new moon hung low in the sky. He could not see the stars behind it.

He adjusted his robes one last time and stepped out onto the balcony.

His faithful companions stood at either side of the podium. He lifted his face, and his people erupted.

“My friends. Today is not the day for many words. We have waited far too long.”

The crowd fell silent, hanging off his every word.

“We will wait no longer! Today we retake the High Kingdom!” Cheers rose toward the sky; fists shook, and feet stomped.

“Onwards!” He cried.

“Onwards!” His people echoed.

Onwards they marched.

Their homeland slowly came into view. The battlefield was significantly different from last time. They brought ten times the forces, for one. Caitlyn was not off on a separate mission, for another. This time, it would go right.

His people surrounded the city and began a siege that lasted seven days and seven nights. The Wraiths wanted their homeland back. The Light forces would not surrender. So, they suffered.

The air was tinted green, and the power of the Pendant roused the tired and healed the injured. Lux, Nasus and Warwick tried to take him out while it was dark. He split their focus: Morgana and Caitlyn attacked Warwick while he held back Lux and Nasus with both his own powers and the Pendant.

The wolf stood no chance. He fell to the ground with a cry of agony, and the Empress, seeing her guardian dead at their feet, fell to her knees over him. Caitlyn moved in for the killing blow, but Lux quickly grabbed the cooling corpse and disappeared in a flash of light.

Sylas growled at the missed opportunity.

His people cheered for the death of Warwick.

On the eighth day, a Light Herald walked out of the city bearing a white flag. He handed over a notice of their surrender. He begged to live.

He did not.

The wheel turns.  
  


* * *

 

 

Lux and what were left of her people had taken refuge in Diana’s lands. Here, it was not like her city of grey stone and golden light; it was a little softer and a little less intimidating. The meadows were green, and the cottages were small and brown and squat. The sun was warmer here.

She wept for her fallen friend. Warwick had given her everything he had; he had been her protector, but most importantly, he had been her friend. And now he was gone, and she would have to replace him. She would have to take a new companion. Perhaps Diana would be agreeable.

She grieved for her fallen people. Countless warriors dead in battle, countless widows left behind, countless orphans who would never see their parents again. It hurt, and she grieved for all those lost.

Sylas was no doubt celebrating. Not with music and fireworks like her people, no. Wraiths would march drunkenly down the streets, singing and chanting, destroying all traces of her people and wreaking havoc all over the place.

It would be chaos. The way they liked it.

She slept and dreamed of her city.

She woke and began to plan.

She would retake her homeland.

The wheel turns.  
  


* * *

 

 

In this world, there are two triumvirates, who rule two opposing sides.

One consists of a male and two females. One consists of a female and two males.

One stands for Order. One stands for Chaos.

One represents Light. One represents Darkness.

They both wish to rule the High Kingdom.

And so, they fight, and their people die, and every few millennia, the occupier of the Kingdom changes. And so, balance is kept.

Who occupied the Kingdom first? No one knows. No one remembers. The Wraith Lord had been the previous Lord’s companion, who had died before he could tell him. The Lunar Empress had been the previous Empress’ companion, who had not told her either. Perhaps they had each convinced themselves the Kingdom was theirs.

And so, one side fights to regain their homeland. And so, one side fights to hold their homeland.

The cycle continues.

The wheel turns.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed my work!


End file.
